


Logan is a Dick (Just Ask His Boyfriend)

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Logan being snarky, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan is a Dick (Just Ask His Boyfriend)

"I totally could have taken him."  
  
"I'm sure you could've, Kendall."  
  
"I'm serious, Logan. He's lucky James and Carlos were there."  
  
"I know he was, Kendall."  
  
"I was about to wail on his ass for talking to you like that."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that. How's your nose?"  
  
"Still broken. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Hey, it's the least I can do. After all, you did just break a guy's fist with your face to defend me."  
  
"You know, most people would be grateful to have a boyfriend willing to fight a guy twice his size."  
  
"Who said I wasn't grateful?"  
  
"You don't sound grateful."  
  
"Well, I am. You got him to stop messing with me. Granted, he was laughing too hard to say anything, but I'm sure he wouldn't have anyway after hearing about all of the terrible pain you planned to put him through."  
  
"Must you mock me?"  
  
"Must you jump guys who could eat you?"  
  
"Must you get yourself into situations where I have to jump guys who could eat me?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure this was all your doing."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"This conversation has a point??"  
  
"Mean! You? Are mean."  
  
"I'm honest... and I'm a bit mean too."


End file.
